half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Portal 2 soundtrack
Track titles? Where are we getting these track titles? There are no references anywhere on the page....E gal 22:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) *Yes, I wanted to ask the same. What is the source of this? Or you made all that up? Original files are in .wav format and have different filenames. -''CJ''- :*Found that the track titles were taken from Youtube. Fixed now. E gal 17:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :*Yeah, i told that to E gal but where is the final boss music? I've heard that it's officially called The four-part plan. Is that true? --NEG 09:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Valve is releasing the OST in three parts. The final boss music will probably be on the last one. Sangheili1024 09:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Portal 2 Soundtrack released. http://www.thinkwithportals.com/blog.php?id=5527&p=1 : Should it be mentioned even though they are composed by Mike Morasky that on the release the artist is listed as Aperture Science Psychoacoustics Laboratory? Which I guess is the same as Richard David James releasing music as Aphex Twin or the multitude of other artists who do the same thing. The Light6 22:11, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::this is because the blog writes these songs were made by Aperture to sell them to other companies doing tests. RAGe 17:55, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : Is track 9999999 really played in Test Shaft 09? I think there's a different track that plays there. --Legobenj 00:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::An excerpt of it does. Sangheili1024 00:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Concentration Enhancing Menu Initialiser Where the hell is this song played? It doesn't ring a bell at all. Smelltheashes 23:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :IMO it sounds a bit like the songs that are played from when Chell destroyed the Neurotoxin Generator to GLaDOS' trap. RAGe 17:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) FTW IS for the win Why should FTW be a twisted WTF? Of course it means "for the win", as you have just shown what robots can do by completing the co-op campain RAGe 22:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC) *Fixed. E gal 02:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Comment Field Has anyone else noticed the additional hex strings in the comment field of these tracks? They don't show up in windows properties, but foobar2000 shows them. They don't appear to be ascii or unicode.... Companion Cube singing "Cara Mia"? I'm aware that the song "Love as a Construct" has the same melody as "Cara Mia". But why does the article say the the Companion Cube is singing it? Does this come from a credible source, or is it a tenuous assumption, or did someone just add that in for kicks? 20:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Do we acknowledge that some songs sound blatantly similar? Recently I saw in the comments section for one of the songs that it sounded like a more arranged version of another song in the soundtrack. I knew another instance of this and added it. The edit was undone on the basis that "Most of the songs use similar tones. They could all be arranged versions of each other." This is a gross exaggeration. Yes, the songs all have "similar tones", because they're all from one soundtrack and composed by one person; but they can't all be "arranged versions of each other". Is "I AM NOT A MORON!" an arranged version of "I Saw a Deer Today"? I think not. There are some songs that are very clearly deliberately similar or based off each other. This is particularly true in the case of "Die Cut Laser Dance" versus "Bots Build Bots", where much of the latter is practically identical to the former. This is pertinent information that should be acknowledged, but last I checked all such acknowledgements have been removed. (Perhaps the editor in question was afraid that people would start seeing similarities between all songs, until every one said that it's based off twelve others. But these can be edited out where they're deemed inappropriate, so it's really a needless worry.) Can we reach some kind of consensus as to whether this information has a place in the article, so that people can add such information without it being removed on tenuous grounds? 20:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) As a Music Technician and a composer myself, yes, some of these songs are clearly rearrangements of others. I'm afraid the person who reversed your edit is probably not well-versed in composition. I was also pointed to something else interesting; Turret Redemption Line uses a short sequence from Triage at Dawn, though most people don't spot it because it is the intervals only. Still Alive I personally think that "Still Alive" should be included in the "Other music" section of this page, since its radio remix can be heard in-game (specifically: Test Chamber 06 in Chapter 2). I added this in a previous edit, and it has remained there until recently, when it was removed without explanation by an anonymous contributor. What do you guys think? Should "Still Alive" be on this page? --PeabodySam 19:40, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Strange Cover Should it be mentioned somewhere that the official Portal 2 Soundtrack features an abstract cover for Volume 2? I was actually quite shocked that it wasn't related to the game in some way. Does anyone have any information as to WHY it's not the Portal 2 cover but some mix of random covers? If so, that should be included with the mention. You can't say it's a packaging error, because I downloaded it right off the Portal 2 site, and am kind of perplexed as to why I can't find any mention anywhere. -- 01:28, December 21, 2011 (UTC)